


I'm not supposed to be here.

by KingV



Category: Undertale
Genre: I'm hoping for the first one., Multi, This fanfic will either mess with your brain or sound utterly stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingV/pseuds/KingV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world of kill or be killed, do you really have time to play God?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not supposed to be here.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh......"

The sound of a sleepy, unsatisfied groan filled what looked like the inside of a dark cavern. The only light visible in the area was of a hole roughly the size of a boulder. The light was conveniently focused on a human, who looked about the youthful age of 15. He was laid upon a golden bed of buttercups which had presumably broken his fall. His outfit appeared to be the stereotypical look of a nerdy teenager which consisted of a bright white hoodie, black pants, black-and-white running shoes and a hat of what seemed to be the plush-toy equivalent of a snow wolf.

The only other sound to fill the area were faint lines of dialogue that seemed to be a few steps away. The voice sounded high-pitched, screechy and almost as if it came straight out of a horror film. Strangely, this voice was halted and was replaced by a calmer, more gentle voice, almost motherly-like. This voice was also soon to fade away leaving the half-conscious boy in eerie silence.

As a few hours passed the mysterious light from the end of the hole grew brighter and brighter until it was enough to fully awaken the slumbering teenager. With slow, groggy movements he forced himself to stand up or at least a pathetic attempt to stand up which caused him to slip and fall into the bed of flowers once more.

"Ughhhhh......damn these flowers...." The boy cursed annoyed with his disorientation

Slowly but surely, the teenager managed to stand up at last. With enough concentration, he managed to limp towards what seemed like a huge, faded, lavender-colored doorway.

"All of this seems too familiar" the human thought to himself, leaning against the wall for support.

As he entered the other room the first object to come into focus was a flower in the middle of the room, a ray of light conveniently shining upon it. If that wasn't strange enough the flower was also the only one in the entire room. It stood perfectly still and upright as if to say "notice me".

It did a great job of doing that.

Curious onto what the significance of the flower was, the teenager inched closer and closer to the mysterious plant until his face was only centimeters away from the the plant's stem. The flower suddenly sprouts a face and begins to casually speak.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flo-!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH" the boy screamed as he slipped to the ground in disbelief

"Oh gosh are you okay? I must've scared you really badly" the flower said with a hint of blatant guilt

The boy managed to nod, still surprised from the flower speaking.

"As I said my name's Flowey! Flowey the flower!

"What's your name?" It asked

"I'm.....Da-...uhm...Plyr. My name's Plyr." he stuttered

"Plyr, What a.....unique name" the flower remarked

"Sooooooo! You're new to the 'underground' aren'tcha?"

"I guess bu-"

"Golly you must be so confused." it interrupts "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

"I guess little old me will have to do." the flower smiled innocently

*The boy squints his eyes as if trying to remember something.

"Ready?" the flower asked "Here we go!"

Suddenly, Plyr began to feel a bright golden light in a shape of a heart burn within his chest. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, it felt as if it belonged there, comfortably resonating inside of him. He ran his hand around it as wisps of a ghostly sunlight smoke curled around his fingers. He could stare at it all day.

"See that heart?" the flower's voice snapped him back to reality "That's your 'soul' the very culmination of your being!"

"Your soul starts of weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"What's LV stand for?" the flower continued "Why LOVE, of course!"

*Plyr begins to question Flowey's motives.

"You want some LOVE don't you?"

"No thanks. I think I'll pa-"

"Don't worry I'll share some with you!" Flowey interrupted again "Down here LOVE is shared through, little white friendliness-pellets!"

A small semicircle of white seed-like projectiles, roughly the size of an acorn suddenly appeared behind the flower. Plyr felt a sense of danger cascade throughout his entire body as the projectiles swiveled menacingly in his direction.

"Go ahead get as many as you ca-"

"No." Plyr interrupted with a hint of disapproval

"What?" the flower looked confused

"I said no"

"But you need too! It's the only way you-"

"Shut your stupid flower face." the teenager attempted an intimidating face "I ain't falling for your death bullets you weed."

*Flowey turns silent.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have places t-"

"Ha....ha.......ha......HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Flowey gave a menacing smile "I'm sorry, it seemed as if I gave you a choice."

Once again, the same bullet-shaped projectiles appeared but this time they revolved much more menacingly and surrounded Plyr entirely, leaving him in a literal circle of death.

*It seems as if adolescent backtalk wasn't very helpful

"NOW THIS IS THE PART WHERE I GET TO SEE YOU DIE."

"OH SHI-"

In what seemed like a fraction of a second Plyr barely managed to evade the revolving death bullets that closed in on him by jumping straight up into the air.

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE ESCAPED ME LITTLE BOY!" Flowey said as he summoned countless waves of death bullets

"Great....just great" Plyr let out an annoyed sigh

With pure luck and what seemed like magic Plyr managed to avoid the first few waves by taking cover behind a conveniently placed stalagmite. Although this provided Plyr a sturdy border between him and the death bullets the rock formation was slowly chipping away with each direct hit the Flower achieved, earning Plyr one step closer to a fatal shot.

"Crap...this is bad" Plyr grunted in frustration

Plyr looked around the cave for something he could use, something he could distract Flowey with. Right beside the wave of bullets he found a conveniently placed rock.

"Welp, here goes nothing." Plyr thought to himself grasping the uneven stone

"Hey weed-mouth!" Plyr taunted the flower "Catch!"

As the teenager hurled the rock straight for the flower's face he immediately took off and ran for the exit. Once he reached the doorway to the other room Plyr suddenly felt a spiky appendage wrap around his left leg.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK?" Flowey asked threateningly

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT." the flower insulted as more vines wrapped around Plyr

"AND NOW I GET TO SEE YOU SCREAM IN PAIN"

With a demented laugh the flower summoned a sphere of bullets to slowly hone in on the trapped teenager. Flowey sadistically commanded one of his death-bullets to hover around Plyr's skin only to slowly dig in the teenagers flesh.

"AGGGHHHHHHHH" Plyr screamed in agony

"Ooooooh, hurts like hell doesn't it?" Flowey taunted "And guess what the best part is! It only lowers one HP at a time so I can keep you here for a LONG TIME"

Plyr felt as if a super-heated knife was piercing through his skin, twirling and twisting inside as if it enjoyed seeing him in heart-wrenching anguish. Through blurred vision, he saw countless "friendliness-pellets" take in the shape of a sphere, surrounding him. It was as if they were taunting him, guarding every single direction he could possibly escape. Slowly but surely Plyr felt his golden heart cracking and fading away as his HP lowered one by one. Clenching his eyes shut, he saw a vivid image of his health bar as it steadily declined to the single-digit mark.

"Dammit, it can't end like this." Plyr barely managed to hear himself think

He could barely hear the faint sadistic laugh of Flowey as his vision blurred. With the last of his strength, Plyr weakly closed his eyes to view his health bar once more.

"One HP left huh......well shit" Plyr gave a weak smile

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Flowey smirked "NOW DIE."

"..."

Plyr wasn't quite sure what had happened, he remembered seeing all of Flowey's bullets charge straight for him, he remembered forcing his eyes shut as an attempt to block out the agonizing pain that would befall him. He remembered seeing a blinding flash of light even through his eyelids but he was so sure it was a dream. Lastly, he remembered hearing a bloodcurdling scream and he was sure it was him, but right now the sentient flower that was twisting and scrunching itself up from what appeared to be anguish proved otherwise.

Once Flowey was distracted the vines slowly numbed and loosened around the teenager allowing him to easily escape. Plyr immediately ran towards the exit without a second thought only to be halted by the horrific cries heard from Flowey. He stopped, his thoughts twisted and swirled in an indecisive mess of confusion. With a deep sigh Plyr turned around and walked towards the flower, his conscience forcing him to do the right thing. Upon reaching the sentient plant, the teenager knelt down to inspect its appearance.

"Are you....okay?" Plyr said extending a hand to the crumpled up flower

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Flowey hissed in response

As an attempt to retaliate Flowey struck Plyr's palm with sharpened bullets he instantaneously summoned, leaving the teenager's hand with visible scratches. Upon instinct, Plyr drew his hand back as he winced from the pain, sure it hurt but it wasn't enough to lower his HP. It only felt as if a couple red ants bit his hand at the same time causing multiple stings of pain. Despite this Plyr was determined to reach out to the hostile flower, or at least to make sure he's okay.

"Hmm...Okay, let's try that again." the human whispered to himself

Once again Plyr slowly outstretched his hand to Flowey who was glaring menacingly in his direction. He could hear the flower's teeth grit in frustration as he fully extended his arm. Out of fear of getting hit Plyr rammed his eyes shut, expecting the flower to attack once more. Those few moments felt like an eternity to the teenager as he not so eagerly awaited a response.

"Stop it."

"What do you mea-"

"Stop t-trying to help me, I don't need.....ngghhh....your worthless pity." Flowey said as he tried to look tough

"You're literally tied to yourself right now, just lemme-"

"NO! I DONT NEED YOUR HELP" the sentient flower lifted its head up further tightening his knot. "Owww"

*Plyr begins to untie Flowey

"MMMMMMMMMMMM" the flower groaned in pain as a tear fell out from his eye

"All better." The teenager chimed

"I.....I didn't need your help."

"Yes you did........Azzy."

*Plyr sits next to Flowey as they both turn silent

*After a long pause they continue to speak again.

"You know who I am...don't you?" Flowey said breaking the silence

"...........Yes. Yes I do. And you most certainly know who I am too, right?" Plyr replied "Can you tell me why I'm here, why I'm in this game."

"I....I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Hmmm, Hey Azzy-"

"Don't call me that." Flowey interrupted

"What's it like, living as a flower?" said Plyr as he slowly lied down beside Flowey "Living without a soul?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" the flower rudely interjected

"Well, I was just wondering. Even without a soul, even without a heart." Plyr said calmly "..........Do you still remember how to love? How it feels like?"

*Flowey turns silent once more.

"Can you remember......how a mother's warm embrace feels like, or how a father shows his love by telling stories and passing on advice."

"Can you remember how it is to have a home, a family?"

"........"

"Hmm, don't worry. It's just food for thought." Plyr said somewhat sleepily

There was something comforting about the silence between them, something peaceful and warm. The entire area around them was filled with bullet holes and cracks from the encounter only moments ago, but somehow it didn't bother them. There was something about the single ray of light shone upon both of them how it was so elegant and calming, how it felt like the equivalent of a fluttering butterfly. After a little while, the flower started to speak again.

"Plyr, don't you have anything better to do?"

"No......no I don't, Asriel...."

Slowly but surely Plyr got up from the ground and staggered towards the exit.

As he barely even reached the doorway Plyr fell flat on his face while simultaneously losing consciousness at the same time. He has forgotten that his health was left at only one HP.

"Not...yet..." Plyr manged to think to himself before blacking out


End file.
